vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
114878-why-is-the-rune-system-so-complicated
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- That's part of the reason I think a simpler system would benefit everyone. We get more freedom to min/max, they have an easier time balancing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Also check out WhatTheRune. It changes the interface and has a handy button that pops up the RuneMaster addon as well as other options. | |} ---- So many addons just to fix the "broken" in game features... Quite sad sometimes. | |} ---- I've always been of the thought that core systems should be simplistic. You shouldn't need guides and addons to piece together a workable rune set. | |} ---- I didn't realise there was PVP offence runes in life and logic trees are they set bonus runes. | |} ---- This is the post rune change chart, not yet on live. | |} ---- I was simply trying to help a fellow player out with a workaround. I don't need a guide to work the current system. It just makes things a bit easier. I was just trying to help. | |} ---- That's the point CunningLinguist was trying to make, too many of the core systems in the game are unnecessarily complicated. | |} ---- ---- I agree, it's only the illusion of complexity due to balancing. | |} ---- Granted, I probably misunderstood CunningLinguist. A workaround isn't really needed though. It's not like you are asked to do trig to rune your gear. You can do well with the current system with some thought. If you want to min/max in the true sense it will take some planning and it should. Min/max shouldn't be easy. What would you strive for if it was easy? | |} ---- I said it was complicated for what it is. Bad design is just bad design, that path of exiles link is a shining example. Just because some other game is poorly done doesn't mean WS needs to be. Again, the current rune system is okay, esp if you're a 1 character type of player. But it could be better. | |} ---- Then where is this bad design? Just because you have a choice, and not a cookiecutter build to follow? | |} ---- To me min/maxing should be something fun, the my proposed system would actually expand what you could do, instead of slapping BiS runes in the good slots you managed to get, and random worthless secondary stats in the crappy slots, you could fine tune a rune set that fits YOU not RNG gear. You still have to learn what's best, and there would still be class slot RNG, but you could tell at a glance if a piece of gear is good for any class. | |} ---- min/max should not be fun, it should simply not exist. Every option you take should be a viable one for your class. And on that I agree with you the system might need a few tweaks. | |} ---- Not sure if you're referring to WS or PoE, but I'm ALL about being able to be creative. There will ALWAYS be cookiecutter builds, and if anything, the current system forces you into a cookie cutter build, more than my proposed system would. I love tweaking, that's why I play MMOs. But 100% yes, every choice should be viable, right now it isn't. | |} ---- The system doesn't force you into anything.....People simply think they have to to succeed at this game's challenges. | |} ---- It should not be fun, it should be for the dedicated of dedicated that enjoy formulas and spending hours on raid dummies, but to say that it shouldn't exist is a little harsh. Some people make a living trying to min/max. Every option SHOULD be viable and that's where there seems to be the disconnect in what slots a piece of gear has and the bonuses of the runes themselves. The devs' answer to tweaking the system was just adding more choice for more slots instead of trying to fix the core problem, stats and their viability. | |} ---- Well yeah, you're free to rune tech resist as a SS DPS, but why would you? As it stands you take the few good slots you have, and make the most of it. If all my slots were omni, I'd be able to make a rune set that I feel fits my playstyle and build. | |} ---- All of the bold runes are the ones to be added with the rune update It's not really complex at all though unless your looking at it from a designer standpoint where you need to make everything fit for everyone. especially after the patch they basically made it so for every class/spec there is a single rune slot that is not good and you can buy a material to fix that and sets are just more expensive to make versions of the exact same runes | |} ---- ---- This is not just the Hello Kitty MMO or solely the Chua Roleplayer Simulator 2014 or the Granok Housing Simulator. It is these things and much more. The majority of people play this for the end game content, which opens the possibility to min/max your performance. And the majority is excited about min/maximizing because it gives benefits. To say that min/maximazing shouldn't exist is to deny the competitive nature of players and the content and turn this into a social experience in which the reward is not connected to overcoming the challenges and other players while approximating maximum efficiency. | |} ---- There has to be good and bad choices or the choice becomes meaningless. If any collection of runes is equally effective, then there is no point of having runes at all. Heck, why even have gear with different combination of stats on them, forcing me do choose between items? Lets make all gear "viable" so there is no min-maxing. /s Personally, I enjoy the intellectual challenge of getting my health and armor up as high as possible while maintaining crit immunity and enough support power to hold aggro, while also completing the selected tiers on the rune sets that are beneficial to tanking. It is what motivates me to grind reputation, farm gold, search the AH and so on. A large part of MMOs is tricking out your character. If I can do that by equipping whatever, then I would find the game much less appealing. | |} ---- Well viable doesn't mean BiS, it means you can still be competitive. Why would you make some stats totally worthless, just so you only have one choice? Might as well not have min/max at that point. I'm not saying toss in any rune/slap on any piece of gear, I'm saying there should be multiple routes to kicking ass (which is why I'd love to see strikethru replaced with alacrity). Crit builds, AP builds, attack speed builds etc. All we have are AP/SP builds. | |} ---- This I support fully. The issue I have with this thread is that simplifying things will only make the obvious best build more obvious. Perhaps Wildstar needs more "unmeasurable" things, i.e. things that can not be measured in DPS on a dummy. Utility things that, when used cleverly, will make you more successful in an actual dungeon or raid fight, but won't show up on a dummy. | |} ---- It's not about being viable or equally effective it's about the options. Say for example I have 1 single Earth slot that needs a rune. I want to choose between Armor, raw HP, and grit. A particular encounter might require me having more health than armor. While armor is the best in terms of overall min/maxing, HP will suit me best for said encounter. Never would grit be an option because it is a broken stat. In a perfect world that's what it should be, but sadly where the game is now, that's not the case. After reaching crit immunity as a tank there is no reason to rune for support power or deflect ever again due to the tiny amount of bonus gained from either stat. The limited amount of resistance you gain from armor means that you must try and focus most of your effort into runing for armor with a secondary of raw hp when armor cannot be achieved. This same principle applies to DPS. If you can't get assault power, you might as well skip the slot with the current state of the game. There is no viability in other stats because of the way our current stats scale/are factored. | |} ---- I'm not prepared to go so far as to say "it's bad design"... It just expended its stock of cleverness on conveying the flavor of the setting, with the separate character of the six primal forces and the unique mash-up element of fusion the Eldan accidentally created instead of using that brain sweat to deliver an elegant build experience for the player. While I'd like to turn the dial a little bit more towards usability (and I think the new runes are probably THE best thing about the rune revamp), I don't want to sacrifice the flavor they've managed to evoke. Painting setting through rules is hard, but the Fusion element slot really does tell you a lot about the Strain through how it works. | |} ----